Another crushing Defeat for Gekko Moriah
After dissapearing after his defeat at the hands of Straw Hat Luffy. Moriah teleported into an unknown Island. Now, he has to start from scratch. Which means, he needs more shadows. Moriah: Dammit all! That Straw hat bastard better know who he's messing with! But since I'm not powerful enough to take him on, guess i'll have to start from scratch. I need more shadows!!! After hours of searching for any person to steal their shadows, Moriah finally found a girl to use Moriah: Oh! Finally a thing with a shadow!!! Moonstar: Huh?! What about my shadow?! Moriah: Sit quietly and be useful girl- Moriah is sent flying with a kick from that girl Moriah: Yeowh!!! That hurt! Why you!!!! out his giant pair of scissors I'll just cut it right away!! Moonstar: her sword I don't think so!!! The two battle it out for hours. Meanwhile, the Dreaded Pirates are seen sailing after their defeat against Nova Blade. Drautic: Daaamn, I never hit a single punch! Renzu: Yeah, we really need to train our asses though, he's right about that one. Aeon: We didn't even scratch those two guys, it's like we're a bunch of bums fighting a master or something. Senshin: Don't blame yourselves, it was already inevitable. They had the experience and you're still rookies. Dasher: Right on! Austinato: We'll go to the New World when we're ready. Akira is silent, cause the fact that he shot a girl was not some ordinary accident. Akira: I just shot a girl... Drautic hits him in the back of the head Drautic: Focus! We got our asses kicked! Remember what he said! We need to work together! Austinato: Captain's right. We need to train harder! We can't slack around anymore. Renzu: Yeah, the enemies we've been beating are nothing but bums. We need to find bigger fishes and train our haki so we can improve. Senshin: I like the sound of that, but look! That Mansion on that Island looks deserted, we should check it out. Dasher: YEAH! Cause I'm hungry. Aeon: I think so too Grumbles After dropping their anchor on the Island, the Dreaded Pirates arrived at the Mansion only to be spooked by what lies inside... Dasher: AHhhh!!! at the zombies Leppers!!! Aeon: What the hell! Is this Lepper Island?! Senshin: Quick!!! Call the Doctor!!! Drautic: Scared You are a doctor!!! Austinato: He's a cook captain!!! Akira: a bag of salt and throws it on the zombies Dieee! Dasher: That wont work---HUH?! The zombies disenegrate Austinato: Wait... They're Moriah's zombies! Quick! Throw some salt!!! The entire crew put a barrage of salt bombs on the zombies until no zombies are left Senshin: Now I remember, Moriah uses the shadows of people to control zombies! Drautic: And that must mean, he has people hostages here! And he's also here! Which also means there's a chance I'll beat him! Austinato: Such tencity captain, you just got your ass kicked by Nova Blade. Dasher: Chiil, captain's trying to save some face. Aeon: Anyways, we need to rescue those people whose shadows are stolen by Moriah. Akira: Zombies at 12 o'clock! a salt bomb Dieee! Drautic: his hand on the ground and spikes are coming wildly out from the ground stabbing and rendering the zombies useless Now, let's go where the Shichibukai Moriah is. Akira: Aiight, so we can get this over with. Meanwhile, Moriah is still recovering... '' Moriah: Who're those idiots?! Drautic: Moriah talking Hey you fat son of a bitch! Come here and face me like a man! Moriah: You're the one who's a bitch! I'm injured! And you plan on challenging me?! Respect your elders sonny! am I even saying this Drautic: What? Don't you have your crew to back you up? Huh lardy?! the middle finger at Moriah Moriah: after remembering his crew THAT'S IIIIIT! DIEEEE! HIS SCISSORS Drautic: the middle finger offended Moriah You want some of this!?!?!?!?! to flip his middle finger Moriah: Graaaah! his scissors into Drautic but injures his arm because of his injuries in the battle against straw hat Dammit! Drautic: Hahahahahahaha! Moriah flying with a kick That all you got?! ''Moriah lands on the ground spewing blood, now he's at his limit and is gonna fight serious. Moriah: Hah...Hah... Dammit, look at how pitiful I am- Drautic cuts his sentence with a kick then prepares to finish him off with his Shinigami Trick: Dragon's Bite: Drautic turns his arm into a giant Dragon head, the teath of which are imbued with Haki. He then uses the jaws to crush Moriah and criticly injure him. Senshin: Damn, you really did a quick work on him Drautic. And isn't it stupid? He looks like he's recovering and you just add his injuries.... Baka baka baka. Drautic: Ahhh cmon! If we can't fight strong enemies we get bummers and if we get strong enemies they end up stronger than us! What the hell?! Aeon: Maybe we should start on training individually so we might improve. Austinato: Aeon's right, I say we give each other 2 years and let's all meet of Sabaody Archipelago. Senshin: Why there? Dasher: Maybe he's got some other business to attend to. Renzu: Alright, and then it's decided, but who's gonna take the ship? They all look at their ship and shock to see that Akira is seen sailing it away and telling them... Akira: GUYS! I'll be gone for 2 years!!! I'm gonna train my ass off! You should train too! Anyways, let's all meet on Sabaody Archipelago! I might buy some slaves as my helpers! Dreaded Pirates: .... THE END Category:Stories